Childhood Love
by Rikorisu
Summary: Ray comes to Japan to seek out knowledge and finds out his childhood love. Will Ray confess his love? Or will Yin's little brother prevent it? RayxOC REWRITING!
1. GoodByes

**My Characters:**

**Yin Dao Song:** She is a Vietnamese 13 year old girl with a collar on her neck with a mysterious bell. She knows how to use the fans and is currently learning the swords. She came to Ray's village after her own family escaped to there when she was in jail because of Biovolt. She was shot in the arm and was blind until Ray helped her. Yin has a power that which transforms her into a girl with white tiger ears, a tail and a pearl on her forehead. Her bit-beast is Yangdriger. Yin had promised Jessi to train Ash to become an excellent blader.

**Jessi: **Yin and Ash's childhood friend who died of a poisonous snakebite that caused Yin to be blind. She was the one who gave Yangdriger and dual Ryuphoenix to Ash and Yin. Jessi taught Yin to be a strong blader and always put your heart in your beyblade. That's how Yin became the Chinese champion.

**Ash:** Yin's 12 year old brother who owns Dual Ryuphoenix. He is still sad about Jessi's death. He is determined to become a top blader. They were training one day after Jessi died and a soldier came. Ash's beyblade landed in front of his feet and he looked at it as if it was a piece of garbage so he was going step on it but Yin launched Yangdriger at him and he fell over. That was when Yin was arrested but Ash and their family escaped. Ash hates Ray a lot for a reason.

**Ryuu: **I was going to name him Kevin after my older brother but there's already another Kevin. He is Yin's 16 year old brother and the Vietnamese champ. He traveled to Japan to learn more about beyblading and wanted to be the best blader. He and Jessi are the only people Yin can't beat.

**Hoshi:** Yin's 16 year old cousin. She works as a waitress at her father's café. Her mother died when she was younger and she is very sad about it. Hoshi wants to be a doctor so she can save people.

**A/N: This is a mixed up version of the beyblade plot with my characters added. And I'm only going to say this once: I do not own beyblade or the plot or the characters of the show... all I own is this story, my characters and the home I live in.**

Read and Review!

* * *

**Childhood Love**

**_A Beyblade Fanfic_**

**Chapter One **

_He walked through the woods, trying to find something for the little boy the moved in next door. 'He looks so sad… Losing his sister and all…' He thought. "There has to be _something_ I can do for him and his family… I mean, his brother taught me some beyblade tricks, and he and his mother are really nice…" The boy whispered. Suddenly the bushes rattled and a girly groan came from that direction. He went closer and found an injured girl… _

----------------------------------------

"Bye White Tigers!!!" Yin yelled as the bus pulled away. "Maybe I'll see you guys someday!" "Promise me the next time you come back we'll beybattle!" Ray called back. "Promise!! And then we'll see who the better blader is." Yin pledged.

There were farewells in the air as Yin and Ash sat on the bus waiting to be reunited with their older brother in Japan.

"I'm going to miss them…" Mariah cried. "Yin was our top tiger. …And Ash was becoming great, too." "Knowing Yin, she'll probably come back in time for the Asian Tournament." Lee smiled. "I mean, she _is_ the Chinese champion."

Kevin groaned. "Aw, man… Yin promised to teach me some tricks this time!! And now I have to wait until she visits again…" Ray stayed silent as he watched the bus drive away until it disappeared from his vision. '_I couldn't confess my feelings to her_,' Ray thought,_ 'And now it's too late…'_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Yin's mother behind him.

"It's okay to follow your heart, Ray. As long as you do the right thing." Mrs. Dao Song whispered, "But I'm sure Yin is doing the right thing for her and her brother. There's so much knowledge outside of this village. That's what Ryuu found out."

Ray thought of Yin's older brother. He had taught Ray so many things he never would have learned if Ryuu didn't come along. He smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

----------------------------------------

On the bus, Yin watched through the window as White Tiger Woods grew farther and farther away. _'I'm going to miss everyone… like Mother and Father…'_ Yin thought, then added, _'…And Ray.' _

She turned to Ash and saw he was looking at his beyblade. His bit-chip shone in the sunlight that came through the window. He was obviously still mourning after Jessi's death from years ago. Yin decided to "lighten the mood".

"Hey Ash, do you miss the White Tiger Woods? I _know_ I'm going to miss everyone!" He looked at her with his fierce brown eyes and turned his attention to the window. "If you're trying to make me forget Jessi's death, that's not going to work," He mumbled. "Oh yeah, I'll miss everyone except for Ray." Ash said, answering her earlier question.

He clearly did not like Ray for apparent reasons.

"That's so mean, Ash!" Yin yelled at him, "What did Ray ever do to you?!" "The only reason I don't like Ray is because one day I know he's going to take away something very precious to me." Ash growled. "What?" Yin asked, now very confused. "Hmph." Ash retorted.

Yin decided to drop the subject and look out the window on the other side of the bus while waiting for what will lie ahead of them when they reach Japan.

**

* * *

****yinyangmatrix: Yay! Chapter One is done!**

**Ryuu: Can I come in yet???**

**yinyangmatrix: No! You can come in at the end of Chapter Two.**

**Ryuu: groans But I can't wait!**

**Ash: Review or Ray gets it. **

**yinyangmatrix: O.O You wouldn't dare! **

**Ash: Try me. **


	2. Japan!

**yinyangmatrix: I repeat what I said in chapter one: (even though I said I was going to say it once) All I own is this story, my characters, and the house I live in. Oh! And now I have an editor!! Yippee!**

**Ryuu: Are you high on sugar today?!**

**yinyangmatrix: Hey!! Your not supposed to be here!! pushes Ryuu out of the room**

**Ash: If you want Ray to live, then review.**

* * *

**Childhood Love**

**_A Beyblade Fanfic_**

**Chapter Two**

_The girl's breathing was staggered. She looked up at the boy with her pale eyes and asked, "Is this the White Tiger Woods?" He looked into her eyes and was shocked; the girl was blind. After a pause from said shock, he finally answered her. "Yes…" She nodded then spoke; "Please… Can you please tell my family that I tried to make it to China… but couldn't. And tell my brother I'm sorry…" The girl said nothing else afterwards. The boy look started to panic. He didn't want her death on his conscience… Then it hit him. She was the lost daughter of the refugees. He had to get her medical help. And _fast._ He picked her up, noticing just how light she was, and rushed to the village…_

**

* * *

**

After twelve long hours on bus and plane combined, Yin and Ash finally made it to Tokyo, Japan. Yin stepped out of the terminal, waiting for Ash. He looked around for Ryuu, their older brother, finding no sign of him.

"Jeez… Where _is_ he?!" Ash muttered under his breath. Yin a tall man waving at them. "Right over here!" She said, grabbing his arm.

They ran up to him, and once there, Yin mauled him with a hug. Breaking the hug, she looked him up and down. He still looked the same… He maybe got a little taller, but he was the same nonetheless. Ryuu grinned, looking at his siblings.

"So you guys finally arrived… Ash, you look ready to beybattle, and Yin… Wait… You can't be Yin. Last time I saw her she was a pipsqueak. "Hey!" She yelled, taking total offense; kicking him in the shin. Ryuu groaned and clutched his leg. Yin saw a girl next to her brother. She had short hair and looked a little older than Yin. She realized this was their cousin, Hoshi.

"So you're Hoshi?" Yin asked. "Nguyen Hoshi, at your service!" She paused, then added, "You must be Yin." Hoshi then looked at Ash. "And you're… Ash? Ryuu told me a lot about you two." She said with a smile.

Yin glared at Ryuu's grinning face. "I bet he told you some embarrassing things about me." Hoshi shook her head. "Nope. He told me you were the Chinese Champion, and that you worked real hard to achieve that title." There was a sudden growl in the air. Everyone turned to look at Ash and saw he was looking at the wall, suddenly uncomfortable. Hoshi giggled and walked up to him.

"You must be starving, Ash." Hoshi inferred. "Famished, actually…" He muttered, his face turning red. "Well then, how about the four of us go to the Hoshizara Café?" Ash looked relieved at the offer. "Sounds good to me." Another growl came from his stomach and his face became red once more.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile in China, Ray was training with his new bit-beast, Driger. He was having a hard time controlling it...

"Focus! I need _focus_! Why can't I concentrate?!" He growled. Ray looked at the swings nearby as the memories surged through him...

_"Come on, Yin!" Ray called, pulling at her hand. "We're going to have a picnic!!" Yin looked puzzled. "A picnic?" She whispered. She really _was_ a shy girl. "Yeah, the other kids will be there. Ash can come, too!" She smiled sheepishly. "Let me go find him then._

_Later, at the swings, you could see everyone there, but Ash. He thought it would be better to train then have a "petty picnic". Ray took out some watermelon for everyone to eat. Yin stood to the side, looking at everyone; confused. _

"_What are those?" She asked. Ray looked at her, now confused as well. "They're watermelons. You saw one before?" She shook her head. "My village is very poor, so we have little to eat..." Mariah looked at Yin and dropped her watermelon on Yin's lap. "Try one then. They're really tasty! --Just make sure to spit out the seeds!"_

_She nodded and took a bite. Her eyes growing wide, she gobbled the whole thing in mere seconds. Her eyes held hunger. "I love it!" She cried. Yin smiled at Ray and added, "Thanks for inviting me." Ray smiled back at her. "No problem."_

Ray sat down. "I miss her so much... She has so much more to teach me..."

"Yo, Ray." A voice called inside his mind. Ray looked around. "Huh? Who called me?" The voice called in his head again. " ''Twas I, Driger." Ray's eyes widened. "Driger?!" Driger chuckled. "Yes, it's me. I have one word of advice for you. _Go to her._ If you lover her so much you can't be apart, go to Japan and be with her. There is a lot for you to learn there, anyway."

"What about my family and friends?!" Ray exclaimed. "They'll understand." Driger added under his breath, "And you'll meet a couple others there just like you." Ray looked puzzled. "Huh?" But Driger disapeared.

Ray held his blade close and looked at Driger's image. It was then he made his decision. "I'll go to Japan, Driger," He said to his beast, "To learn more about blading..." He paused, "And to find Yin."

Driger's picture gleamed.

**

* * *

**

**yinyangmatrix: I'm sorry if this chapter is long, but I got carried away.**

**Ana-ki: But isn't it supposed to be long, anyways?! I mean, if it's real short, that's no fun!**

**yinyangmatrix: Ana-ki, two things. One, if its too long, then it's "no fun" either. And two, GET OUT!**

**Ana-ki: But why?! gets teary puppy dog eyes**

**yinyangmatrix: really pissed BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!!**

**Ana-ki: Okay, okay. just calm down. goes away**

**yinyangmatrix: Thank the Lord. --That was my editor, by the way. (She really gets under my skin sometimes.) Anyways, I got a bit carried away, so, sorry 'bout that!**

**Ryuu: No _duh_ you got carried away.**

**yinyangmatrix: You're so mean, Ryuu!! fakes tears**

**Ryuu: Wait! I didn't mean to make you cry!**

**Hoshi: Now look what you did, Ryuu! Its okay, yinyangmatrix.**

**yinyangmatrix: He's so mean! fakes evil laugh when Hoshi isn't looking**

**Ryuu: You're evil.**

**yinyangmatrix: I know, Ryuu. I know.**

**Ash: O.O Review or you know what happens!!**


	3. Pancakes!

**yinyangmatrix: sigh You all know what I have to say…**

**Ryuu: All she owns is this story, her characters, her house, and me.**

**yinyangmatrix: Sit boy.**

**Ryuu: Hey! Just because you own me doesn't mean I'm your dog. **

**Ana-ki: Yes it does. –Oh, and Yin doesn't own me. I own me. …Or at least I think I do… No, wait… Narenu owns me. And I own him. giggles**

**yinyangmatrix: …Random…**

**Ryuu: ignores Ana-ki's rant NO IT DOESN'T!**

**Hoshi: This is totally pointless…**

**Ash: I'm tired of my job. Ana-ki, you do it.**

**Ana-ki: Really?**

**Ash: Do it quick or Narenu gets it.**

**Ana-ki: NOOO! Okay, okay, I'll do it, I'll do it! You know the deal. Read and review!! **

**Childhood Love**

_**A Beyblade Fanfic**_

**Chapter Three **

_He ran as fast as he could, heading for the village. In a matter of minutes it came into view. He saw a pink haired girl and stopped by her. "Ray, where were you?" She saw a girl on his back. "What happened?" "Mariah, this girl… I think she's the daughter of that refugee family. She's hurt and blind. You have to get them for me." Mariah looked from Ray to the girl. "Alright." She said finally. Mariah ran off as Ray felt the girl on his back weakening; her breathing even heavier than before. "Elder!!" He shouted. "An old man came out of a nearby temple. "Ray? Oh dear… What happened?!" He asked, seeing the girl on Ray's back. _

At the café, Ash was stuffing his face. Hoshi sat by his side, watching him with a smile on her face. "Wow, Ash, I haven't watched anyone eat that much before." He turned crimson. "I can't stand airplane food." He muttered. Yin giggled.

"He didn't eat anything on the plane. Not even a cola." Someone came up behind her. "Hey everyone." It was their uncle. Yin hugged him in greeting.

"Look at you guys! Yin, you're so beautiful! And Ash, did you get taller?" He chuckled while ruffling Ash's hair. "Uncle Bao, we missed you so much!" Yin answered for everyone. "We're also sorry Aunt Suta died…" Bao smiled. "Don't worry about it, hun."

He paused for a moment. "So how was China? What was it like?" Ryuu snickered. "Yin's got a lot of suitors. Including Ray Kon." Yin punched him in the arm. "Ryuu!! Will you shut up for once?!" There was a sudden slamming noise. Ash's fist hit the table. "I'm going out for some air." He said through clenched teeth. Ash ran out of the room.

"Oh dear… Let me get him." Hoshi volunteered. "Alright…" Yin replied sadly. "Careful. There are thugs out there…" Bao said before she left. Hoshi nodded and ran out. "What's with Ash?" Ryuu asked.

"I don't know why, but I think he seriously hates Ray." Yin said. "Hmmm…."

Hoshi was running down the street, and she was fighting the daylight. It was almost time for the moon to rise and the sun to set. "Jeez, Ash, where _are_ you?!" "Hey there. You must be a waitress at that café," A dark voice came from behind her. Three men came out from the shadows and surrounded Hoshi. One of them grabbed Hoshi's arm.

"Let's have a little talk." It was the voice from before. Hoshi felt the man's breath on her neck. "Let go!!" Hoshi wailed. The group laughed simultaneously. Something knocked down the one who had grabbed her. Hoshi looked in the direction of the attack and saw the weapon. It was a beyblade.

"Dual Ryuphoenix blow those three thugs away!" Yelled a familiar voice. Hoshi looked at her savior; Ash. His beyblade knocked out the other two men. "You alright, Hoshi?" She smiled. "Yeah. Thanks!!" Ash looked away in arrogance. Hoshi walked up to him.

"Why'd you run away, Ash?" She asked, concerned. "Ray," Ash growled. He cringed at the name. "Ray? Talk to me Ash. What's up?" He looked away again. "Come on, Ash. You can tell me." "I know one day Ray is going to take away someone precious to me." He muttered. "Someone precious to you?" Hoshi repeated as a question.

Ash kicked a nearby trash can.

"I know he's going to take away Yin some day… And I don't want to lose her."

In the morning when Yin woke up, she heard the birds chirping outside her window. She also heard Ryuu calling her and Ash from downstairs. "If you guys don't wake up your going to miss your first day of school." Yin heard Ash wake up in his room.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to school!" She heard him yell. "All professional bladers have to be educated, Ash! So I suggest you wake up!", Ryuu called back. "Hmph" was Ash's reply. Yin saw her school uniform folded nicely on her desk. She changed into it and brushed her teeth. Then she ran downstairs and went in the kitchen.

Yin saw Ryuu at the table reading the newspaper. Hoshi was making pancakes. Yin sat down "Good morning!" Hoshi said cheerfully as always, "Oh my God, Yin! That uniform looks so cute on you!" Hoshi smiled as Ryuu snickered at the comment. " 'If only Ray was there to see me in my uniform,' that's what you're thinking, am I right?"

Yin blushed crimson. Ryuu burst out laughing. "Ryuu, stop being an idiot!" Yin yelled as she kicked him in the shin. He groaned in pain. They heard Ash stomping down the stairs. "Why do I have to go to school?" he complained.

"Oh quit bickering Ash! You're going to school and that's final!" Hoshi yelled at him. "Wanna bet?" Ash said glaring at her. She gave him a glare just as sinister. Yin decided war wasn't the best idea, so she complimented Hoshi's pancakes. "Hey Hoshi, these pancakes are great!"

Hoshi looked away from Ash and smiled. "Thanks, Yin!" She said happily. "These aren't the best I ever tasted" Ash mumbled, trying to push Hoshi's buttons. He obviously got what he wanted because Hoshi turned around and glared at him. "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all!" He sneered at her. Yin turned to Ryuu, about to speak, but there was only an empty space where he sat moments before. _That idiot!, _Yin thought angrily, _Leaving me here when there's a war going on..._

Though there was much complaining, Yin managed to convince Ash to go to school. She sighed as she walked down the streets with her brother. He was so hard to deal with. _What am I going to do with his attitude? _She thought, _The Japanese tournament is coming up and with that mouth, he won't be able to focus. _Yin sighed again. "This is not good" She said to herself.

She was thinking so hard, she bumped into a redheaded girl. "Oops, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you! Are you alright? " Yin gasped. "No it's okay. I'm fine," The girl replied, "My name is Star. What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Yin." Yin replied.

She heard the bell. "Uh-oh! I'm going to be late! Nice meeting you!" She ran off. "See ya!" Star cried. Yin felt a strange aura coming from Star. Something similar to her own aura. Does that girl have the same power as her?

**yinyangmatrix: We have a guest, peoples!!**

**Ryuu: real excited Who? WHO?!  
**

**Ana-ki: YOUR MOM!**

**Ryuu: …Mom? looks around**

**Ana-ki: sweat drop**

**Ash: It better not be Ray… scowls**

**Dark Ryuu comes in**

**Dark Ryuu: Hello, everyone. –And just to clear things up before we start, I'm not Ryuu's evil twin.**

**Ryuu: I have an evil twin…?  
**

**Everyone but Ryuu: sweat drop**

**Ana-ki: Man, I've heard of Blonde Moments, Brain Farts, and Slow People, but this is the worst case of Retard Syndrome I've ever seen!!**

**Ryuu: I take offense to that!  
**

**Ana-ki: Good for you.**

**Ryuu: about to maul Ana-ki**

**Dark Ryuu: To continue from where I was rudely interrupted…**

**Ana-ki: Gomen, Dark Ryuu-san…**

**Dark Ryuu: Its okay, Ana-ki. Anyways, I'm a girl, and yinyangmatrix named Ryuu after someone from a manga.**

**Ryuu: WHAT?!**

**yinyangmatrix: I hate you DR. I really do.**

**Dark Ryuu: evil laugh**

**Ryuu: So my name's all a lie… gets all gloomy**

**Ana-ki: It's not totally a lie. I mean, it still means "Dragon". Dark Ryuu's name is just cooler. "Dark Dragon" is **_**totally**_** sweeter than just plain old "Dragon".**

**Ryuu: gets even gloomier**

**Hoshi: Ana-ki, your just making it worse!! **

**Ana-ki: I know. evil grin**

**Hoshi: Ryuu-chan, don't listen to her. Your name isn't a lie. **

**yinyangmatrix: SCHOOL'S OVER!!! WOOOO!**

**Ana-ki: Random...**

**Dark Ryuu: And Yin's going to Vietnam soon!! **

**yinyangmatrix: Yup!! smiles**

**Ash: Not to change the subject, but it **_**is**_** my job. Review or you know what happens. **


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**High School started. My editor is very busy so I have to work by myself. But Chapter 4 and 5 are up now!**

**yinyangmatrix**


	5. Yin's Battle

**yinyangmatrix: I'm back from Vietnam! I had a great vacation over there. There was so much joy, so much grief, lots of laughter and many tears. Sorry I haven't been updating for a while because during the trip I ended up with writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I do not and may never own beyblade. (and for the rest of this story)**

_"We need to help her immediately or she'll die", Elder said sadly, "Her arm is badly wounded and she is suffering hunger, starvation... and grief. It looks like this girl is from Vietnam. I don't how it's possible that she made it here with that untreated injury. Ray, take her pouch." Ray grabbed the pouch. Something fell out as he clutched it. He picked it up. It was a beyblade. On the bit-chip shown a black tiger…_

It was nighttime. A boy is walking in the park, searching for something. He smirked when he found exactly what he wanted. In the moonlight, he could see two girls fighting a demon furiously. One of the girls had long red hair with wolf ears and a tail. The other had blue hair and jaguar ears. They both gave off a very strong aura and there was no doubt that they're the right people that the boy was looking for. The fight ended as the girls finished the demon off. The red haired girl let out a sigh.

"This is getting harder and harder. More demons are popping up. We need more people", the red hair girl let out another sigh.

"How are we supposed to find more people like us? I mean, not many people has powers like us! If there are, they probably be in hiding", the blue haired girl moaned," If we try to find members, then there's a risk that our identity will be revealed."

"I know. This is so frustrating."

"So you're looking for members, eh? I know someone with powers like yours", said a voice.

The two girls turned behind them, startled. There standing in the bushes was a boy. He smirked.

"So you're the Tokyo Mew Bladers, huh?" the boy asked. The red haired girl choked. _How does he know us_, she thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Ryuu and I am of the Dao Song clan." He looked at the blue haired girl. "You must be Crystal or should I say Mew Crystal?"

Crystal was stunned.

Ryuu looked at the red haired girl.

"And you're Mew Star, but you hide your identity with the name Star."

"How do you know us?" Star managed to ask.

"ARE YOU A STALKER?!" Crystal blurted out.

Star looked at her weirdly. Ryuu laughed.

"No, I am not a stalker. I've been researching teams that are good enough for my sister. And I found your team, the Tokyo Bladers. Then I discovered a link between your team and a pair of crimefighters named the Tokyo Mew Bladers. It wasn't too hard figuring this out, considering that I'm a genius."

Star felt annoyed and extremely pissed that this idiot found out their identity. But there was still one thing nudging her.

"What's your sister's name?" Crystal asked, remembering what Ryuu said earlier.

"My sister's name is Yin", he replied. Star was shocked. _That's the same girl I met this morning_, she thought, _no wonder I felt such a strange aura from her._

"What kind of powers does she have?" Star asked.

Ryuu stared at the moon.

"My sister has mystic tiger powers... that depends on the moon."

Star looked up at the moon. "The moon, huh?" she whispered softly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The second day of school ended as the bell rang and the first one to zoom out of school was Ash. Yin had to walk home alone. As she was leaving, she saw a group of girls from Ash's class, furious about something. Yin came a bit closer to hear what's the commotion all about.

"Argh! I hate that Vietnamese jerk! Insulting the Japanese champion like that! I say we punished him!", yelled a girl. The rest agreed with her.

"Yeah!"

Yin slapped her forehead. _As usual, _she thought, _Ash's fiery personality gets him into trouble. _She sighed. "At least he's improving a lot, thanks to Ryuu. I have to admit though, Ryuu may be an idiot most of the times, but he's actually a genius", Yin said to herself as she walked down the streets. Then she heard a familiar sound near the bridge.

Yin ran closer to the bridge. She saw what was going on. Down near the river were a group of boys. They were watching a beybattle between a gray haired boy and a blue haired boy. The beybattle ended immediately as the gray haired boy's beyblade destroyed the blue haired boy's beyblade. What was worse was that the gray hair boy smirked as the blue hair boy dropped to his knees, almost in tears, looking at what's left of his blade.

Flashbacks popped into Yin's mind. The soldier. Ash. Her arrest. All those memories made her furious at the gray hair boy.

"Why are you so happy destroying something precious of someone's?" Yin yelled out.

The boys looked up at her, startled. The gray haired boy glared at her. "What's it to you?" he replied in a cold, cruel voice.

"You destroyed something precious that the kid treasured and you're satisfied with that!!! What kind of jerk are you?!", Yin growled.

"Hmph."

That got Yin extremely pissed. "Well then, I challenge you to a beybattle!!!"

She jumped down the stairs and took out her blade and launcher. Her launcher was attached to a fan, used for speed and attack. Yin clasped her blade to it. She aimed at the stadium. The gray haired boy did the same.

"3...2...1... LET IT RIP!!!" And both bladers launched their blades out to the dish. They collided into each other. The gray hair boy looked at her, smiling evilly.

"You think you can beat me. Well, I don't think so!!! Go, Dranzer!!!" 

Yin felt a sense of familiar power rushing into her body. She let out a yell.

"Yangdriger!!!"

The two blades were about to collide with each other with full force until a beyblade crashed into theirs.

"That's enough, Yin!"

**yym: Yay! I wrote a cliffhanger!!!**

**Ryuu: Why did you cut your name short???**

**yym: So people like you would have an easier time saying my name.**

**Ryuu: HEY!!!**

**Hoshi: Ash is fired from his R&R job for threatening Ray and anyways he's being chased by Kai's rampaging fangirls right now, so I'm doing it. R&R and I'll bake you a cupcake!**

**Meanwhile...**

**Ash: (chased by Kai's rampaging fangirls) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(A/N: I had a complaint from my reviewers about Ash threatening Ray so I gave him a little punishment. [evil laugh)**


	6. Love and Stars

**yym: A special thanks to KonsNeko and glitteredvixen06 for reviewing on this fanfic!!! Another special thanks to Narenu x Ana-ki for helping me out!!! And one more for PhsycoChick101 for putting my story on alert!!! I am grateful for all your support!!!**

**Ryuu: What about me???**

**yym: All you do is torture me.**

**Ryuu: At least give me credit for putting up with you!!!**

**yym: Let me think about it...**

**Hoshi: Review, please!!!**

_After the elder did his best to treat the girl, her family came to retrieve her. Ray came over their house later to return her pouch. A woman let him in. "Hello, Mrs.Dao Song. I've come to return your daughter's pouch",Ray said politely. "Thank you, Ray. She is still unconscious, but she is in stable condition." They heard a cry. "Mother!!!! Yin's awake!!!"..._

"That's enough, Yin!!!"

Yin looked up to see who launched the blade. She gasped. It was Ryuu. His beyblade knocked both blades out of the dish. Ryuu retrieved his blade and let out a big sigh.

"And I thought Ash is the one who goes into trouble, but really Yin... I expected more of you."

"But..."

"No buts! I can obviously tell what happen here. You were defending someone and challenged for a beybattle. Don't you know that the Japanese tournament is coming up? What if these people are in it? You can't just beybattle and show your moves. You'll lose!!! Come on, we're going home!"

Yin was shocked at Ryuu's mood. In their family, Ryuu was the one with a cool temper. But still, she was angry at him for interrupting the battle. She glared at him.

Ryuu glared back and then looked at the blue haired boy.

"Tyson, I suggest you rebuild your blade and work harder if you want to beat Kai."

Tyson nodded, clutching his bit-chip. Yin and Ryuu went up the stairs, about to leave.

"WAIT!!!"

They turned around to see who called the. It was a brown hair, geeky guy with a laptop. He was looking at Yin, astonished.

"Ryuu, is that your sister, Yin, the Chinese champion? The one in your family who can use swords and fans?"

"Yes, Kenny. This is my sister... who still needs to learn that not everyone needs to be defended. Now will you excuse us please? We have to get going."

They left in silence, walking down the empty streets. Yin was still mad at Ryuu that she didn't get a chance to beat Kai. Ryuu looked at her.

"I know what you're thinking, Yin. You're mad at me for not battling Kai."

"Of course, I'm mad!!! "

"Then you should know that Kai is the Japanese champ. That should calm you down."

"WHAT?!"

"Or not. But anyways, you have a chance to battle him in the tournament, but you need more training. So training starts tomorrow. Okay?"

Yin didn't listen anymore. She was deep in thought. _So Kai's the Japanese champ_, she thought, _I'll face him in the tournament._ Then she remembered Ash was being hunted down by fangirls. Yin wondered if he escaped. She decided to ask Ryuu.

"Hey Ryuu, did Ash get home?"

"Come to think of it... when I left, he wasn't home yet. I wonder what happened to him?"

"Uh-oh."

When they got to the dojo, they saw Ash with bruises and a black eye sitting on the couch. Hoshi was tending to his wounds. Yin couldn't help giggling. Ryuu looked at him amusingly.

"So Ash, what kind of trouble did you get into this time?" he asked.

Ash scowled. Hoshi looked annoyed. Then she expained to Ryuu what had happened.

"This fool here, was dumb enough to underestimate girls. When I saved him, he was already half dead. He should learn not to mess with rabid fangirls."

Ryuu laughed. Ash scowled again. "I hate girls", he muttered. Hoshi smacked the back of his head hard and Ash fell over.

"OWW!!!"

"Idiot."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hong Kong, Ray was working in a restaurant. He was serving an old chubby man who looked Japanese. He was the last customer for the day. The old man ordered tea and some pastries. Ray brought them in. The old man looked at him kindly.

"Thank you, young man. Here." He took out some money and gave it to Ray. Ray was shocked. That was the biggest tip he ever gotten! The old man smiled and ate. When he finished, he paid the bill.

"Well, I'm off then." And he left.

The restaurant closed and Ray took a walk down the alleys, looking for a battle. It has been a few days since he left the village. He sighed. _I still don't have enough money_, he thought,_ how will I get to Japan? _

"Hey, you gotta pay a fee if you wanna cross here",said a voice. It was a teenager way older than Ray and way tougher. Ray was annoyed. So he glared at the teen.

"And if I don't?"

"Then you'll have to beybattle me. If I win, you give me all your money. If you win, then I'll leave you alone and you can go through.

Ray sighed. He wanted a regular beybattle for fun, not this. He reluctantly agreed to beybattle since he didn't want to cause trouble. He took out his blade and clasped to his launcher. The teen did the same.

"We're battling on the streets, one-on-one. Hope you don't mind", he sneered. Ray was even more annoyed with the guy.

"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!!!"

Both bladers launched their beyblades and they came clashing with each other. The guy snickered.

"So that's your blade? It's pathetic!!!" The guy was getting on Ray's nerves. So Ray decided to finish him off now. He let out a yell.

"Driger!!!" In a flash, it was all over. Ray had won. Then he gave the guy a glare.

"Don't ever mess with the Driger." The guy, scared, nodded and ran away. Ray picked up Driger and heard a voice.

"Well done! I see a skilled beyblader in you. What's your name?" Ray turned to see the same chubby old man. The old man smiled.

"Hey aren't you the same man at the restaurant I served?" Ray asked, astonished.

"I see we have met before. Well, I'm Mr. Dickenson the chairman of BBA." That got Ray astonished. The chairman of BBA, here, in China. This has got to be a joke.

"I'm Ray", he managed to reply.

"Well Ray, I came to China to find skilled bladers. And looked what I found! Ray, would you like to come to Japan to compete in the Japanese tournament? I assure you, it'll be all worth it."

Ray was surprised. _Looks like all that work did pay off_, he thought,_ I'm going to Japan!_ He looked at Driger and then thought about Yin. Then Ray looked at Mr. Dickenson.

"Alright, I'll come."

"Great! Tomorrow, we'll be leaving. Let's go"

As they left, Ray couldn't help smiling at his luck. _Soon I'll see Yin again_, he thought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WOW!!! The stars are beautiful tonight!!! Hoshi, come and look!", Yin cried out as she saw the starry night sky from the patio. Hoshi smiled.

"You're right! They are beautiful! When I was younger, my mother and I used to look at the stars..."

Yin was pained, hearing Hoshi mention her own mother, knowing how much she missed her. Hoshi looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Don't worry, Yin. It still hurts that Mom is gone, but thanks to Ryuu, I'm not sad anymore."

"Ryuu?!"

"Yes, when he came over to Japan a few years ago, I was depressed over mom's death. Ryuu, being the idiot like always, asked why was I sad when he obviously knew that my mom died. I was shocked at him and cried even more."

"That idiot!!!"

"Calm down, Yin. Anyways, he looked at me and said that it's pointless to be sad if your loved ones want you to be happy. 'Don't cry, that'll make them even more sad and you wouldn't want that', he said to me. You see, Yin, Ryuu may act like an idiot, but he's actually a genius. He has a kind and strong heart that protects other."

"But I can never figure him out. He's secretive."

"Yeah..."

They looked at the stars again. Yin was mesmerized by one single bright star until she heard Hoshi giggling. Yin looked at her.

"What's so funny?"

Hoshi stopped giggling. She smiled.

"The stars say that Ash is going to be in more trouble."

"You can read stars?" Yin was amazed.

"Sure. My mother come from a long line of _omnyoji_, people who read stars. She taught me how to read them. Look! It's saying that true love will soon find a way in your life."

"Wow! I can't wait to see if it's true",Yin looked at the sky again. There was countless stars that never end, she was mesmerized again and never noticed the troubled look on Hoshi's face of what she just read.

**yym: Wow. I actually wrote a long chapter in my terms.**

**Ryuu: (snorts) Sure it is.**

**yym: (throws tomatoes at him) Baka.**

**Ryuu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Ash: I will get my revenge soon on the author, just you wait.**

**Hoshi: Review and I'll bake you a muffin!!!**


	7. Sorry Note

**Sorry Note**

**Due to family complications and enrollment in the IB program, I am forced to put **

**my stories on hold. I will still go on to review and read stories, but I **

**have almost no time to work on my stories. But don't worry! I'll try to find time to **

**work on it and I'm planning a new story.**


	8. Happy Birthday!

Chapter 6

**yym: Here's Chapter 6!!!**

**(a bucket of water spills on yym)**

**Ash: Yes!**

**yym: This is war! (trying to find her weapons)**

**Ryuu: Hoshi's working so I'll do her job. Read and review! And I'll bake a cake!**

**yym: (snickers) Ryuu can't cook!**

**Ryuu: Of course I can! (starts baking)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

_A candle flickered. Yin couldn't see it but she felt the the tiny flame was dancing._

_She winced at the throbbing pain in her arm. She would have never made it to China without Grandmother or Jessi's sister. It didn't matter much if Yin was hurt or not but what she worried most is that would they arrest her grandmother or catch Mika? Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed someone unfamiliar was in her room..._

"Ryuu, I need to speak with you", Hoshi said in hushed tone. Yin and Ash were already asleep. They had to be quiet since Yin was a light sleeper. Ryuu looked at her.

"What is it, Hoshi?"

"You already know about Yin's destiny, don't you?" Hoshi blurted out. Ryuu looked impressed.

"Did your _omnyoji _skills help you figure it out? I'm surprised that the second warrior of the Dao Song clan figured it out."

"So you do know about it..."

"Of course." Ryuu took out a picture," I have to know about her destiny since I am the oldest and the first warrior of the Dao Song clan."

He gave the picture to Hoshi. She looked at it and then turned to Ryuu, confused. He smiled.

"Her destiny intertwines with everyone's, including the deceased..."

The picture showed Yin and Jessi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yin's POV**

_Where am I? _I looked around. All I saw was the moon on the right, the sun on the left, and the stars forming a path in the middle.

"Yin, your destiny awaits you soon..." I turned around to face the one who spoke. When I faced her, I frozed. I couldn't speak. The person I saw was Jessi. She was still the same 7-year-old girl who was my best friend. She had a faraway look in her eyes and smiled sadly.

"You won't be alone to walk on the path of stars. The white tiger will lead the way to the black tiger and together they will form the balance." I found my voice again. I looked at Jessi sadly.

"You can't rest, Jessi? Is it because of that path that I will take? Are you afraid of something might happen to me?" Jessi nodded. I hugged her.

"You're a great friend, Jessi. Helping me even in the afterlife. I just wish that you weren't dead..." Jessi smiled.

"Yin, I have to go now... But I'll see you soon", she said as she started to fade, "And please take care of Ash... He is precious to me..."

There was a blinding light as Jessi faded away and it engulfed me. I heard a voice.

"Yin! Wake up! It's you-know-who's birthday!" Ryuu sang. I heard a loud slam and then a thud. I woke up.

**End of POV**

Yin woke up to the slam. She went out of her bedroom to see what had happened. Ash had slammed his door opened, ran down the stairs, and tripped on the last step all in the process to try to shut Ryuu up. He was grumbling.

"Annoying me on my birthday... that's Ryuu for you," he muttered under his breath.

"Aww... Look who's thirteen today! You're a big boy now!" Ryuu said cheerfully.

"Ryuu..." Ash said with clenched teeth.

"Yes?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be quiet since it's your birthday."

Yin had just finished getting brushing her teeth and changed her clothes. She went downstairs to find Hoshi holding Ash back from attacking Ryuu. Then Ash started arguing with Hoshi.

"Let go of me, Hoshi! Ryuu needs to shut up sometimes!"

"Do it another time! We have something special for you!" she said in a stern tone.

"Huh?" Ash looked confused. Ryuu grinned.

"Aww... Did Ash forget what he was waiting for his whole life?" That got Ash pissed off again and Hoshi had to hold him back from killing Ryuu. Yin suddenly remembered what her mother told them.

"Hey! Ash turned thirteen, so that means today's the day when he can claim the Twin Flame Swords and become the final warrior of our family!" Ash's eyes lit up.

"Finally! Ryuu, why couldn't you just tell me right at the spot?"

"Because it's fun torturing you" Ryuu said, grinning. Ash glared at him. Ryuu chuckled and then his eyes turned serious.

"Alright. Let's start the ceremony."

They all went to the dojo. Uncle Bao was there in front of the alter and in his hands laid two identical swords in their sheaths. He smiled at Ash and gave the swords to Ryuu and bowed. Ryuu took his place and motioned Ash to come over. Yin and Hoshi watched as Ash bowed down to Ryuu. Ryuu smiled and started to speak.

"As the first warrior in the Dao Song clan, I am to bestow to you, Ash, your swords today because you are now thirteen. I have arranged for you to learn how to use them." Ash nodded. Ryuu laid down the twin swords in front of Ash.

"Congratulations, Ash. You are now the fourth and final warrior of the clan. Now you are the warrior of flames."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Ryuu: I'm done with the cake!!!**

**yym: Sure, let Ash test if it's poison!**

**Ash: (glares at the authoress) Why don't you do it?**

**yym: Because I know it will taste horrible.**

**Ryuu: No, it doesn't!**

**A bunch of pelicans come and eat the cake**

**Ryuu: No! My cake!**

**Ash: I guess the pelicans liked it.**

**yym: Why does this remind me of Hannah Montana?**


End file.
